


Will You Let Me?

by batsaur



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Non-Explicit Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsaur/pseuds/batsaur
Summary: Falling in love with Jung Jinsol wasn’t hard. It wasn’t on purpose either, but it felt like something natural, like it was meant to be.Sooyoung didn't mean to like Jinsol and Jinsol didn't mean to be a mess when dealing with feelings.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 153





	Will You Let Me?

Falling in love with Jung Jinsol wasn’t hard. It wasn’t on purpose either, but it felt like something natural, like it was meant to be.

They started as something achingly close to friends, but not quite there. They just happened to have an weird amount of friends in common and those friends liked to hang out, _a lot_. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to be friends, it was more of a matter of none of them knew how to actually approach the other without a third party involved.

But somehow things seemed to always put the two of them together.

It all started with Sooyoung _almost_ flunking on her Biology Course, by almost I mean she could ace her essay and her finals and probably get a grade good enough so her mother wouldn’t be at her back for it. But who knows, huh? 

Now there she was, after dance practice, splayed out in the middle of the room wondering/moaning about how would she achieve such a feat.

"You could always ask Jinsol for help, you know?" Heejin was on a position similar to hers, smiling stupidly at her phone. "She's a good tutor."

"And why would I do that?" Sooyoung said crossing her arms over her face, she was too tired to be musing over her academic failures."I don't think I've held a full conversation with her before, Heejin."

"She _is_ a marine Biology major, Sooyoung. Can you think of someone better to help?" Heejin rolled over and then sat up, taking a better look at the older one. "Actually, back up a bit, we all have been hanging out for almost a year and you haven't had a full fledged conversation with her?" 

Taking one of her arms off of her face and cracking open one eye, "First, don't sound so surprised. Second, there are ten other people in our group aside from us and we only see each other when the whole group hangs out." She sighed and closed her eyes again, she could fall asleep right here, right now. She was so. fucking. tired. "Also, how the fuck am I supposed to ask her for help? I will look like an asshole."

"Which you are," Heejin said and smiled moving closer when Sooyoung scoffed on her place on the floor "I could ask Hyun to talk to her. Say something about you needing help in Bio and then we see how it goes from there?" She said laying back down beside Sooyoung, resting her head on the older's stomach.

"Would you do that?" Sooyoung let out a deep breath, moving one arm to run a hand through Heejin's hair.

"Anything for you, Soo… I'll text Hyun right now and see what she says," Heejin said already typing on her phone,"Do you wanna stay here for a little longer?"

"Uhm" Sooyoung still had her eyes closed,she smiled softly "thank you, kiddo, I'll take you and Hyunjin out for food or coffee sometime, okay?" 

"Uhm, it's alright. As I said, anything for you."

They stayed like that for another fifteen minutes or so, just laying down on the studio's floor. Sooyoung running her hands through the younger’s hair idly while Heejin hummed some song and scrolled absentmindedly through instagram when they decided to leave. Packing up their things and moving back to the dorms where Heejin lived.

"Hey, Hyun texted me back. Jinsol said that you could text her so you can set up a day to meet." Heejin said probably typing a reply for her girlfriend, "You have her number right?"

"Yeah, she's in the group chat. Again, thank you, Heej. Tell Hyun that I said thanks and that I will get her some bread, okay?" She said as they reached Heejin's dorm. "Now I gotta go, but take care and please eat something. You did good today at practice."

"Okay, take care, Soo."

* * *

Texting Jinsol was easier than Sooyoung expected, but not easy enough. She wasn't nervous — as Heejin had teased her about when she asked what should she say on the text — she was embarrassed, embarrassed of having to ask for help from someone she _barely_ spoke but that was in her friends group nonetheless.

Which brought to light the weirdness of the situation and made her wonder how the two of them have never had a conversation before.

It wasn't that Jinsol was intimidating, she was far from that. Jinsol was soft and had something warm and welcoming about how she carried herself, she seemed to make the people around her feel comfortable. While Jinsol was warm and bright, Sooyoung was quite the opposite. Her friends always said that they thought she was intimidating at first and it was something that she used to her advantage in a lot of situations. She seemed cold for most people and it was more of a being _emotionally constipated_ thing than a I'm a cold hearted bitch kind of thing.

After fretting for sometime and finally sucking it up, she ended up getting beaten to it when Jinsol texted her first.

_[Jung Jinsol]_

_Hey, Hyun said you needed help in Bio_

_[Ha Sooyoung]_

_Hi_

_Yeah, I was going to text you earlier, sorry about that_

_She said you could help me_

_[Jung Jinsol]_

_It's alright_

_I'll be glad to help_

_When are you free?_

* * *

Since college was their middle ground they ended up scheduling the meeting at a cafe near campus. Jinsol had said that they could just talk things through at first, to get a feel of exactly what Sooyoung needed help with and set up a study plan.

And now Sooyoung was settling down across from the other girl in a quiet corner of the coffee shop, Jinsol had a small smile on her face as she asked, "So, how screwed are you?"

" _Very much so_ " she responded with a embarrassed smile of her own,"I'm really sorry for asking for help like this when we aren't like the best of friends."

"It's okay, Sooyoung. I'll be glad to help however I can." Jinsol said her smile never faltering,"Now let's get into it, alright?"

And that’s how they spent most of their afternoon, Jinsol jolting down notes and questioning Sooyoung about the subjects of the classes she _did attend to_ , which to be honest weren’t a lot. But when their _study session_ ended a very grateful Sooyoung was left with a promise of a PDF of a study guide being sent her way later in the day. “Can I at least walk you to your dorm?” She had asked when they were leaving the coffee shop.

“I don’t live on campus, Sooyoung” Jinsol said with a small laugh, “but sure, you can walk me to my car.”

* * *

“Is it weird?” Sooyoung had asked once, a week later, while they were at the same coffee shop their first meeting was held at, “That we have been sorta of hanging out for almost a year and I didn’t even know what your major was? Or that we haven’t even had a conversation.”

Jinsol had looked up from the essay Sooyoung had given her earlier, taking a few seconds before answering “Not exactly, I mean, there are at least ten other people involved when we hang out and it isn’t like we hang out to talk about school and stuff.” She looked back at the paper, writing down a few notes and continued “I only know what I know about you because I do hang out a lot with Hyunjin, and she and Heejin are a package deal. But I can’t say that I actually _know you_ , Ha Sooyoung.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean, Jung Jinsol?” letting a small laugh and looking at the girl in the seat across from hers who was taking a sip of her coffee and looking amused.

“You’re quite the mysterious one, Sooyoung, not in a bad way. It’s amusing really.”

“Huh? How come?”

“You have all this _bad girl_ vibe around you, but it seems that you’re quite the soft one, aren’t you?” Jinsol had said with an amused look on her face.

“I’ll have you know that _I am_ a bad girl-” Sooyoung had started her defense, but was interrupted by Jinsol letting a low laugh and saying,

“Oh are you _really a bad girl_ , Ha Sooyoung?” All the softness and naivety that Sooyoung had associated to Jinsol previously was gone from her voice and from her face that was now adorning a strangely charming smirk and an extremely sharp gaze, almost predatory. And at that Sooyoung couldn’t help but flush bright and look away, “Okay, let’s move on.” Jinsol had said with a big laugh and a bright smile any traces of the previous mischief in her eyes completely gone.

* * *

“She said WHAT now?”

That was Heejin’s reaction later that week when she recalled the _bad girl incident_ to the younger while they waited for Hyunjin in front of Sooyoung’s car to join them for food “Please don’t scream, Jinnie” Sooyoung said running her hands through her hair. “That’s it, she just said that and we went through with the session. Nothing else happened.”

“What didn’t happen?” Hyunjin had said as she joined them at the parking lot and started getting into the backseat of the car, “So is anyone going to answer me?”

“Jinsol flirted with Sooyoung and Sooyoung malfunctioned.”

“I’m going to throw you off the car and then I’m gonna run you over, Jeon Heejin.” Sooyoung already getting out of the school’s parking lot “I didn’t malfunction, I just didn’t know what to say.”

“Ah, she _did mention_ something like that happening.” Hyunjin said with an amused smile on her face, leaning a bit so she could poke Heejin on her shoulder “I take that I should have warned her about Sol’s flirting thing then?” she said and at that Heejin laughed loudly and reached behind her seat to grab the others hand.

“Her flirting thing?” 

“She does this thing sometimes. It isn’t on purpose _most of the time_ , she just looks at people a certain way or says something without thinking and by the time her brain catches up to her mouth she has already made a mess of the situation” the younger girl said playing with Heejin’s fingers, “But, did she apologize?”

“Oh, no she didn’t. I don’t think she needs to, to be honest.”

  
“Ah, then she actually meant it” Hyunjin said nonchalantly, with a shrug of her shoulders as they arrived at the restaurant “Congratulations, Sooyoung, and may the odds be on your favor.”

"And _what the actual fuck_ is that supposed to mean, Kim Hyunjin?" Sooyoung said turning off the car and undoing her seatbelt "Heejin, why does your girlfriend has to make everything weird?"

At that statement Heejin just snorted a laugh and replied, "Hyun, give Sooyoung a break it isn't like you didn't have a crush on Jinsol yourself." 

"I can't confirm nor deny such accusations made on my behalf, but I'll let it be known that I feel deeply betrayed" Hyunjin said dramatically holding the door of the restaurant open so the three of them could step in "by my own bro nonetheless." Sooyoung laughed loudly as they sat themselves inside the restaurant and Heejin sighed exasperated.

“Please mind your choice of words and don’t EVER call me your bro ever again” Heejin said and Hyunjin laughed at her girlfriend’s irked expression.

* * *

Three weeks had passed of Sooyoung being tutored by Jinsol bi-weekly, and things were going smoothly in the academic scheme of things. A few flirty remarks had been made after the _bad girl incident_ — Yes, Sooyoung was still calling it that. — but she had let it slide, sometimes quipping with her own flirty comeback. But that was it.

On their thursday study session she found herself going to Jinsol’s apartment since the weather was freakishly cold and the younger of the two had texted her earlier asking if they could study at her place instead since the coffee shop would be probably crowded by students seeking shelter and studying themselves. So now there she was on her way to the girls apartment, her notes and some warm drinks in tow;

When she arrived, there was Jinsol waiting for her at the reception area in all her glory, wearing a simple flanel and some sweatpants, hair tied up in a ponytail and with a dorky smile on her face. She looked cozy.

“You know you could have buzzed me in and I would come up by myself.” Sooyoung said handing one of the drinks on her hands to the other. “I’m not completely dumb.”

“Thanks,” she said accepting the drink and raising one of her hands to show a bunch of papers on her left hand “had to check my mail, figured I could wait for you and then save myself the job of buzzing you in.”

When they got to the apartment Jinsol opened the door and went in first, holding the door open so she could step in, “Welcome to my humble abode,” she said as she stepped out of her shoes, leaving them in the shoe rack by the door and leaving her mail on top of the small table along with her keys. Sooyoung did the same with her shoes and stepped further in.

The place was really simple, it was a studio apartment, with dark blue walls and enough space to have separate areas for a makeshift living room, with a maroon leather couch, a coffee table and a tv mounted to the wall in front and the window at the side had an chair in front and a small table with an iPad and a yellow ashtray on top. An open kitchen area, with a counter and two tall benches. And the area that was the _bedroom_ had simply a bed, a dresser and an office desk that was apparently used as a vanity more than an actual work desk since Jinsol’s laptop was sitting on the coffee table.

On the _living room space_ , against the blue wall there was also a white shelf with a couple of books, a few transformer looking things — Which she was schooled later that day that were Gundam Models. — what looked to be an orange lego cat, that she was sure she saw in one of Chaewon’s instagram stories one late night. Right in the middle of the bookshelf was a fish tank with one lone blue fish inside. “Her name is Loona, Yerim gave her to me for my birthday” Jinsol had said with a smile.

A hour later, they had themselves sat on the floor, with their things scattered over the coffee table. Sooyoung was tired and far from being focused. Jinsol was looking at the last draft of her essay, that was due in two days, so she took the time to take the other girl in.

She looked relaxed as she twisted the pen around her fingers, her flanel sitting loose on her body and Sooyoung could see a shadow of something that looked like a tattoo by her collarbones and seemed to go to her upper chest. Was it always there? She tried to remember seeing it before, but couldn’t even remember ever seeing Jinsol in something like a t-shirt or a tank top and she would like to think that she would remember the sight of a pretty tattooed girl like Jinsol.

“You know I expected you to be at least a little more discreet about ogling girls,” the girl had said amused, snapping Sooyoung of her daze and making her blush a little “can’t blame you though. I am quite a sight.”

“Big headed much?” Sooyoung said looking at her “Have you thought that maybe I _wasn’t_ trying to be discreet at all?” she added with a smirk on her face.

“Oh, so the kitten finally shows her claws.” She had uttered the words amusedly, but Sooyoung could see a faint blush on her cheeks. “Here, there’s only a few corrections and you should be great to go”

Yes, Jinsol apparently was very fond of changing subjects in the most subtle way like throwing a brick on a glass panel.

There was no moving from square one.

* * *

  
  


At this very moment they were in one of their groups outings — I mean, Sooyoung was, Jinsol was late _as always_. — the girls had decided to go to a small bar near their college, so the ones that lived on campus could get there safely. But apparently other people had taken the weather finally clearing up as a sign that it was time for party rockin’, so the bar was crowded.

“I’m not staying here.” Had said Hyejoo as soon as they stepped inside the bar.

“Who’s missing?” Haseul asked doing a quick headcount “Jiwoo, Jungeun and Jinsol? Ok, we’re ditching. Chaewon, text them to meet us at the beach and to bring snacks, we’re getting the drinks.” she said already making her way out.

And that’s how Sooyoung found herself sitting on the sand with everyone else watching Hyunjin and Hyejoo on a weird rock, paper, scissors competition and Heejin screaming “YOU GO KIM HYUNJIN” every time the girl won and "YOU'RE LOSING THE GAME BUT YOU'RE WINNING MY HEART, BABY!" every time she lost.

But there was still no Jinsol in sight.

“SOL! SOL! SOL!” she heard Yerim shout as she took of running somewhere, turning in that direction she saw Jinsol walking their way with a few McDonald’s bags in hand and almost dropping them when Yerim threw herself at her.

“Yerim! Careful, baby.” she laughed lightly hugging the younger one and patting her in the back gently “Are you drunk already?”

As soon as they joined the others and sat down, with Yerim plopping herself on Jinsol’s lap, now rummaging through one of the bags of food and munching on the chicken nuggets happily. The older one of the two turned Sooyoung’s way, a lazy smile on her face.

“Hey, kitten” she said giving Sooyoung one of the bags and biting the nugget Yerim was attempting to feed her “Is everyone already drunk? I just got here.” she added with a pout.

“You’re late, though” Sooyoung quipped back, grabbing a pack of fries and popping a couple in her mouth “but that’s not surprising. You’re always late.”

“Were you waiting for me?” she said with an smirk as she looked at Yerim that was now getting up and running to join the now Rock, Paper, Scissors Championship taking some of the McDonald’s bags with her.

“You wish” Sooyoung scoffed and the other girl snorted with laughter and the older threw a couple of fries on the girls direction, which only made the other girl start to shake with laughter. 

“Hand me that bottle will you, kitten” Jinsol said motioning towards one of the Soju bottles and downing it straight when Sooyoung handed it to her.

“What are you doing?” the older asked with an inquisitive look, but porting an amused smile.

“Catching up.” She said simply as she finished up the bottle and got up and started walking towards the others, then she stopped and turned around, the moonlight making her look prettier than usual - Sooyoung thought. “Don’t brood too much okay, kitten?”

And then without waiting for an answer she turned back and kept on her way.

An hour later Sooyoung had a very inebriated Heejin laying down with the younger’s head on her lap, while the girl full on sobbed. She watched as Vivi stopped in front of her, looking at Heejin curiously. “What’s up with her?”

“Hyunjin is pretty and she’s in love” Sooyoung said stroking the youngers hair “also, she forgot that _she_ is Hyun’s girlfriend.”

And said girlfriend was _nowhere_ to be seen, having gone somewhere with Jinsol, Yerim and Hyejoo. 

Vivi laughed at that statement and took a sip of her drink, Heejin stopped sobbing for awhile and standed up abruptly looking like she had her million dollar idea.

“Do you think I can make her break up with her girlfriend?” Heejin said with a determined look on her face “I can sing, I’m talented and I have abs! WHO DOESN’T LIKE ABS?” she said as she motioned to lift her shirt up.

“Please keep your shirt on,” the taller one said “I don’t want to run after a shirtless Heejin again.” Remembering the new years party where the younger of the three ended up taking her shirt off after one too many shots and ended up Naruto running around the party while her girlfriend cracked up before noticing that _her girlfriend was shirtless in a room full of strangers_ , and that’s how Sooyoung and Hyunjin spent half an hour trying to catch Heejin.

Vivi laughed loudly, looking between the two of them and said “You know you have a girlfriend too, right?” which made the younger halt her movements, looking absolutely flabbergasted.

_Seriously, how much had this girl drank?_

“BUT I’M IN LOVE WITH HYUN!”

“I would sure hope you were, Heekkie” they heard someone saying from behind them, turning around to see four missing ones, Hyunjin had a big smile on her face as she approached Heejin and hugged her from behind, saying something in her ear, making the girl blush and grab her hand, pulling them away from the others. 

“Gross.” Yerim said from her place on Jinsol’s back, as the older one was giving her a piggyback ride, then said something on her ear as Jinsol lowered her and nodded smiling. The young girl then grabbed Vivi’s hand and pulled them towards Yeojin and Haseul, leaving Sooyoung and Jinsol alone.

Jinsol sat herself right in front of Sooyoung, looking at her eyes intensely. Making the older of the two feel somehow exposed by the intense gaze, raising one eyebrow as she analyzed the girl in front of her Sooyoung noticed a few things.

She had a very dazed look on her face, her smile big and lazy. Like she wasn’t aware that she was smiling. Her eyes threatening to close, red rimmed and wrinkling at the corners because of her smile. Also she smelled like weed.

_Wait a minute_ , Jung Jinsol was high.

Very much so, and that was proven when she took Sooyoung’s face into her hands getting closer and moving to press an small kiss on her forehead, and then another two by her cheeks. Pulling back for a second before leaning closer again, almost too close, eyes flicking between Sooyoung’s own and her lips, and then she leaned and pressed a soft kiss on the olders nose. “You’re the prettiest girl, kitten, so soft and kind. You’re very pretty, d’you know that?” she said softly “I want to take care of you, if I asked, would you let me?”

Sooyoung was stunned, mouth opening and closing no words coming out, like she was cosplaying a fish. Blushing bright red. The other one lowered her hands to Sooyoung’s neck massaging it delicately.

Their moment was interrupted by a very loud Jo Haseul running towards them and shouting “JUNG JINSOL, HAVE YOU BEEN GIVING WEED TO THE KIDS AGAIN?” trying to lunge herself at Jinsol only to be stopped by Vivi holding her by the waist.

“Seul” Vivi said softly “it’s just weed and it’s Jinsol, not some random stranger.”

Jinsol looked at Sooyoung again, giving her a gentle smile and nodding her head slowly before turning around and replying to the furious girl, “Do I have to remind you who was going through my stash two months ago, Seul?” she said with a laugh, getting up and walking towards the girls before adding “Also, you don’t have to worry, you know I wouldn’t let anything happen to any of them.” 

And at that she started to leave towards the younger ones that were playing around on the sand. 

“DON’T YOU DARE LEAVE ME TALKING TO MYSELF, JUNG JINSOL!” a wild Haseul shouted and Vivi just sighed letting the girl go after Jinsol, looking towards Sooyoung apologetically. And then Jinsol took of running.

_What the fuck had just happened?_

* * *

They hadn’t spoken about what Jinsol said at the beach and Sooyoung honestly didn’t know how to approach the subject. Or even if she wanted to. There was also the chance that _if_ she did Jinsol would do her weird changing subject thing.

But Sooyoung was intrigued by the girl, _very intrigued._

Jinsol had said all that time back when she started tutoring Sooyoung that _she_ was mysterious. But who was she to talk? Jung Jinsol was an even bigger mystery. She was like an incredibly mismatched puzzle where none of the pieces seemed to fit or even make part of the same picture.

So Sooyoung took her time with the other girl as an opportunity to learn more about her, she wanted to learn everything about Jinsol, what made her tic, what she liked to eat in the morning, what she thought about before bed, if she had more tattoos, how was the girl so warm, if she got lonely and if that happened would she call her to keep her company. 

There wasn’t warmth without cold, right?

One of the things she learned was that Jinsol was incredibly patient, unbelievable so.

Because, a few weeks after the beach, evidence showed that Sooyoung wasn’t the only one getting fucked in the ass by Biology. And when she noticed they were doing a joint study session, with none other than Kim Jiwoo. But said Kim Jiwoo wasn’t studying, she was doing the furthest thing from studying and apparently was set on taking everyone down with her.

And how Jinsol hadn’t completely killed one of the two dumbasses with her in this study room was completely lost on Dumbass #1. Because she was about to kill Dumbass #2. 

“We should get food, I’m hungry” Jiwoo had said pouting, looking at the others hopefully, getting no answer she decided do try again “We should totally go get some snacks guys.” which again, got no answers. 

Jinsol was focused on grading one of the mock tests they did and Sooyoung was just as focused trying to figure out what in the name of god was written on this slide. But it had been 7 minutes since Jiwoo started complaining about being hungry, or being sat on this uncomfortable chair for too long and now her butt would be stuck on a square shape for all eternity.

“For the love of g-” Sooyoung was ready to throw hands, or Jiwoo, or herself out of the window of this study room.

“Hey, Jiwoo,” the long haired girl interrupted her placing a hand over Sooyoung’s smoothly, getting Jiwoo’s attention “can you go get us some snacks from the cafe downstairs? It’s my treat.” grabbing her wallet from her backpack and handing a dark card for the other girl that promptly gave her a huge smile nodding enthusiastically and took off the room.

“By the time she comes back you’re going to be broke, you know that right?” She looked at their hands, turning her own slightly, intertwining their fingers.

“I don’t think she would be able to make even a dent, but she is welcome to try.” Jinsol laughed softly looking at their joined hands, giving Sooyoung’s a soft squeeze. “How are you doing, kitten?” She had spoken so tenderly that Sooyoung couldn’t help but feel that it wasn’t meant to be small talk.

“I’m good,” she sighed feeling dejected, her routine of countless dancing practices and a trying to cram everything that she missed on her classes was starting to catch up to her, she just wanted to sleep for a bit. Sighing as she closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the cold table. “everything is just… I’m tired.”

She felt Jinsol let go of her hand and shift her chair a bit closer to her own, feeling then a hand run up and down her back, stopping at her nape only to scratch it slightly and moving to her hair. She felt almost like purring at the feeling of the younger’s hands on her scalp.

“You have to rest, Sooyoung” her tone was stern but gentle, never stopping the movements of her hand. Sooyoung felt herself relaxing and then sighed contently as she fell in deep slumber.

She was woken up about forty minutes later by the sound of someone placing something at the table. There was still a careful hand caressing her hair.

“Shhhhh, she’s asleep.” she heard Jinsol say from her side “Did you have fun spending my money on your girlfriend's endless supply of candy?”

“Uhm!” she caught Jiwoo saying enthusiastically and could imagine the girl smiling her big gummy smile at the older one.

There was a little movement beside her, some ruffling through a bag, and Jinsol spoke again “Got you guys something for diner at least?” she sounded almost the same way she did when she said that Sooyoung should rest.

“Yeah, thank you, Sol!” Jiwoo sounded like she was beaming, genuinely thankful for her friend’s gesture “I love you, you know right?”

“Uhm, love you too, Woo.” Jinsol said through a mouthful of something, and then there was some moving “Here, you did good today. Go over these and talk to me if you have any problems, ok?” She presumed that she was giving Jiwoo some assignment of sorts.

“Okay! Do you want me to wake her up?”

“Nah, I’ll stay here for sometime. Do you know if she has practice today?” Fuck. Dance practice. Sooyoung had completely forgot that she had dance practice after tutoring.

“I think Jinnie said something about practice today at 6,” she heard Jiwoo collect her things and then the sound of the door opening “Bye, Sol!”

“Bye, Woomin. Text me when you get home ok?”

There was silence for a few more minutes, Sooyoung swore that she was almost falling asleep again then the hand on her hair stopped for a bit, the girl beside her sighed and the hand moved to her back stroking it slowly. 

“Kitten.” she heard, softly “I know you’re awake, let’s get you diner before you have to leave for practice.” Sooyoung lifted her head and looked at the girl, Jinsol had a relaxed smile on her face, looking her deeply in the eyes. “Will you let me?”

For a moment everything was still, she was brought back to their moment at the beach. Was Jinsol asking the same thing again? Before she could answer they were interrupted by her phone ringing. And it was her mother. Yeah, she should get that.

“Fuck fuck fuck. Sorry, I gotta go, Sol.” she was genuinely apologetic, and started rushing to get her stuff and Jinsol just smiled handing her one of the bags Jiwoo had brought earlier.

“It’s okay,” her smile never faltered, “You know where to find me when you have an answer.”

That day Sooyoung learned that: yes, Jung Jinsol was stupidly patient, incredibly kind and annoyingly charming.

And she was _extremely intrigued_ by whatever was happening between them.

* * *

Sooyoung had gotten into it thinking Jung Jinsol was just a soft nerd, with a dazzling smile and a very defined jawline. But she could see now that the girl wasn’t so smooth, she had her sharp edges.

And those showed up when she least expected.

She was supposed to meet Jinsol half an hour ago, she wasn’t one to be late. It was instilled into her soul since young age that she should be at least fifteen minutes early for all appointments. Also, being late was Jinsol’s thing. But she didn’t expect to be actually held back by her Biology professor who was _extremely suspicious_ about her sudden evolution and improvement on his class. She was just getting tutored by an awesome tutor who happened to be a very pretty girl that Sooyoung definitely didn’t want to disappoint.

Rushing through the door of Jinsol’s building that was being held open by one of the neighbours that saw Sooyoung come over many times throughout the weeks she was greeted by _another_ unexpected thing.

When Jinsol opened the door she was on the phone with someone, the girl looked absolutely exhausted, wearing only a sleeveless top and some loose sweatpants, Sooyoung could see an amazing number of tattoos — _Seriously, how many tattoos did the girl have?_

Jinsol looked completely done with whomever she was talking to as she gestured for Sooyoung to come in.

There were a couple of empty mugs on the coffee table and Sooyoung could see another one on the small table by the window and one full with steaming coffee by the girl’s computer.

“Sir, I know you’re busy bu-” the girl inhaled and then let out her breath loudly “It couldn’t have been misplaced, sir” she started to reach for the coffee mug, but Sooyoung moved it away and she raised her eyebrows looking almost like a kicked puppy. “Yes, I’ll take a look at it again tomorrow and do the report. Thank you, sir.” and at that she just hung up the phone, looking at Sooyoung before getting up silently and making her way to the bathroom. 

Sooyoung was left there awkwardly for at least ten minutes, she assumed Jinsol was trying to cool herself down. So she took another look at the place and got up starting to collect the stray coffee mugs, already thinking about what she could make with whatever the girl had in her fridge.

Jinsol had said she wanted to take care of her and the girl seemed to always want to take care of everyone.

But who was taking care of her?

Ten more minutes and still no sign of the other girl coming out of the bathroom, the older one was seriously considering knocking on the door just to check if she was at least still alive. When she finished with the dishes and was ready to go that way Jinsol the girl erupted back from the bathroom, still with the same shirt and sweatpants that she had on previously, but her now damp hair tied up in a top knot.

“I was starting to think you had fallen asleep in there,” Sooyoung said looking at the other girl with a tender smile on her face, making the other crack a little smile of her own “are you okay, Sol?” she turned as she asked moving towards the fridge with the intention of looking for something to cook for the younger girl.

“What are you doing?” Jinsol was behind her, hands on her hips, forehead resting against her back.

“Taking care of you.” she responded placing her hand on top of Jinsol’s, stroking it delicately.

“But we have to go through the last of the material today, Sooyoung”

“Later, babe” she squeezed the hand slightly as she felt the girl sigh against her back. “Go take a nap. I’ll wake you up when food is ready.” 

“Thank you, kitten.” Jinsol murmured faintly removing her hands from the girls waist, wrapping both arms around Sooyoung’s thin body in a back hug and gave the girl a soft kiss on the back of the neck before moving towards her living room.

* * *

They hadn’t spoken about what happened at Jinsol’s apartment that day, just like the day at the beach. Jinsol was apparently very focused on not talking about whatever was happening between them and Sooyoung was more than glad to just go with whatever.

It didn’t mean she wasn’t interested in this _thing_ having some sort of progress, in whatever way the other girl would give her.

The late night calls started with Sooyoung having a genuine school related question and turned into them calling each other just because they could. She would call to make sure that the other girl had put some kind of sustenance on her body that didn’t consist of purely caffeine and in turn Jinsol would call to check if she wasn’t overworking herself.

“You have to get at least eight hours of sleep everyday, Sooyoung!” the girl would say to her every time, and Sooyoung would answer with a “I’ll start listening to you when you stop making coffee at midnight just because you can. You know your instagram stories stay up for twenty four hours, right?”

And Jinsol would just mumble some excuse about having to do some school work or about how she couldn’t sleep anyways.

Sometimes they would just ramble about their days, the younger would complain about this one guy at her job that kept _misplacing_ his reports when she was sure that he wasn’t even doing them. Sooyoung would in turn talk about how dance practice was going and their preparation for competitions.

“Would you like to come over?” Jinsol had said out of nowhere once stopping her rant about how small in comparison to whales humans are. Sooyoung looked at the alarm on her bedside table, it was almost midnight.

“Sure,” she got up from bed and went to get changed “Be there in a few.”

When she got there and Jinsol opened the door with a lit joint on her hands and a smile on her face.

“Didn’t think you would actually come.” she said before pulling her in and moving to sit in front of the coffee table where an array of lego pieces where strewn across and one documentary about whales - _why isn’t she surprised about that one?! -_ was playing on the muted tv. 

And this is one of the things that proved to her that Jung Jinsol was a huge nerd.

She was an even bigger nerd than Jeon Heejin, and to surpass Jeon Heejin on nerdiness was a _very big_ accomplishment. Even if Heejin spent weird amounts of time planking around the dancing studio and acted like a _cool artsy girl,_ she was still an Naruto Loving nerd.

“Did you actually want to invite me or was it the weed talking?” She asked as she laid down on the sofa behind Jinsol.

“I always mean what I say to you, Kitten.” she said resting her head back against the couch turning a bit so she could look at Sooyoung. She closed her eyes for a bit and Sooyoung reached her hand so she could play with the girl’s hair. “You make it seem less lonely.” she said almost in a whisper, eyes still closed.

She sat up at the couch, Jinsol didn’t move as Sooyoung placed her legs at each side of the girl sitting on the floor, moving her hands to her face, she tilted the girls face and leaned down placing one small kiss on her lips.

  
“You don’t have to be alone anymore, Sol.” 

* * *

Now, you see, she used the study guides Jinsol made for her, she theoretically was _ready to go_ , but here she was — in the middle of the hallway, thirty minutes before her test — freaking the fuck out.

It was only a test. Was it really _that_ hard?

But what if she had done everything wrong and messed up, or sent the wrong file, or Jinsol was wrong and she was really hopeless and could not be saved from the failure that was for sure coming her way in the form of a Biology course. She would fail this grade, and then another one, and then she would lose her scholarship, her parents would freak out and everything would be lost. What if everything went wrong?

Yes, Sooyoung was freaking out. Everything was getting darker and her breaths were starting to get quicker, she held her hands on fists tightly. As if she was trying to ground herself.

Oh God, what i-

“Sooyoung,” Jinsol was suddenly right in front of her, cradling the older's face on her hands and looking at her with a very worried expression adorning her beautiful face. “breathe with me, come on, kitten.” At this point Jinsol had taken her hands off of Sooyoung’s face and moved it to take the girl's hands on her own, moving them closely to the wall and pulling the girl so they were now crouching “count with me, alright?”

For the next minutes Jinsol stayed like that across from her, counting to ten and then starting over when Sooyoung stopped counting with her. Her hand never stopping rubbing the small circles on the back of the olders hand.

“You okay, baby?”

“Thank you,” She said nodding slowly and starting to get up, Jinsol just smiled kindly at her “What are you doing here?”

“Came to see how you were doing before the test,” she said with a tilt of her head “I’m glad I did. You have nothing to worry about, alright?”

“You don’t know that.”

“I’ve been the one tutoring you for all this time, we’ve been doing mock tests for weeks straight.” she put her hands on Sooyoung’s waist pulling the girl closer “I believe in you, kitten, you will be just fine.” she said placing a sweet kiss at the corner of her mouth, before letting her go and motioning with her head to the classroom where her professor was about to go in.

“I’ll see you later?”

“I’ll be waiting.” Jisol nodded with a huge smile on her face “Go crush this shit.”

One hour and a half later, when she was leaving she was greeted by an unexpected sight. I mean, it wasn’t like she was expecting a lot of things that day, but one of these for sure wasn’t an entourage formed by Heejin, Hyejoo, Chaewon and Jinsol sitting on the corridor floor waiting for her, she didn’t even expect the girl to actually wait for her to finish her test. 

“HOW WAS IT?” they girls all said in unison getting a few judging glares from the fellow students that were leaving the room after her.

“Why are you all acting like I just came back from a fight or something?” she said still standing looking at the girls, “It was just a test.”

“It might as well have been a fight, we heard you complain about it for months, you fucking hag, MONTHS.” Hyejoo said getting up from the floor and extending her hand to help Chaewon get up “Can we go get food now?” 

  
“Go ahead,” Jinsol finally spoke up, looking at the younger ones “We will meet you guys at the parking lot.” at which Heejin just smiled like she knew something and started dragging the other two outside with her.

“WE’RE GETTING HYUN AND YOU’RE PAYING!” she said before turning around with one unamused Hyejoo and a Chaewon excited at the prospect of free food.

“You didn’t answer the question,” Jinsol said approaching her with her arms open for a hug “did you crush it?”

“It was good, you didn’t have to wait for me” she responded getting deeper in the embrace and nuzzling the girl’s neck lightly, taking in the Jinsol’s musky scent. “Thank you, though.” Jinsol just hugged her tighter before pulling away looking at her with adoration in her eyes before leaning and giving her a kiss on the lips.

“I’m proud of you, kitten.”

* * *

Sooyoung had thought that since she didn’t need to be tutored anymore that things would go back to how they were before and she absolutely didn’t want that, but she hadn’t seen Jinsol for almost a week after her test, they were barely texting and she was starting to freak out thinking that she had read too much into things.

Luckily for her, since their finals had ended their friends had planned to meet up to grab a few drinks and hopefully the source of her worries would show up, but she still had a couple of hours of nothing to do until then. Her thoughts were then interrupted by a screeching sound and Sooyoung looked up to see an seemingly furious Hyunjin dragging Jinsol her way by the ear.

“I don’t care, you’re not getting back to work today.” she heard Hyunjin say as they got closer “Here, she’s your responsibility now.” she said looking at Sooyoung and letting the other girl go from her grip.

“What did she do?” the taller one questioned stretching her legs and opening her arms open gesturing for Jinsol to settle down in front of her, hugging her from the back as she sat down.

“Aside from ghosting me, not leaving her place for almost a week and overworking herself?” Hyunjin said with an unamused face. “Just keep her distracted until we have to meet up, please? I would ask Yerim or Chae, but it was already a hassle to get her here and I don’t really want to track them down.”

“Can you guys stop talking like I’m not here?” the long haired girl interjected with an dejected sigh, “I’m a full grown adult, for fucks sake.”

“Then behave like one, stupid.” the younger of the three responded, not looking at them while she typed furiously on her phone. “You know all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy, right? Catch you guys later.” she said before going on her way.

They just stayed there in comfortable silence watching people pass by. Jinsol leaning back against her front, playing with her fingers absentmindedly.

“Why were you ghosting her?” she asked leaning her chin on the girl’s shoulder, feeling her tense a bit before relaxing again.

“I haven’t been ghosting her,” the girl responded sheepishly looking away “I was just… Busy, I guess.”

Sooyoung had to suppress a laugh at that, yes, Hyunjin was apparently very fond of being dramatic. But knowing Jinsol, the girl was probably running only on caffeine, not checking her phone and dreaming about work for the whole week.

“Did she feed you?”

  
“What am I to you guys? A child? An animal?” the long haired one retorted turning so she could look at her face with an small glare, before continuing “She just intercepted me when I was getting off of the lab.”

“Let’s feed you then,” Sooyoung said, getting up from the grass and extending her hand to Jinsol “Don’t want you passing out on me later.”

When the time came for them all to meet up Jinsol was already well fed and Sooyoung was considering just driving the girl home since she looked absolutely drained, but she knew that the other couldn’t be trusted to be left on her own, since she seemed to have a plan to overwork herself to death.

So now they were all sitting down inside some crowded pub that Vivi had somehow found. Sooyoung distractedly rubbing small circles on Jinsol’s back as the girl had her hand resting on her leg, caressing it calmly while she was being lectured by Hyunjin about taking care of herself properly and how sending a simple text stating that she was alive shouldn’t be that much of a hassle. Sooyoung was sure Jinsol had stopped listening five minutes into the rant, and she thought that Hyunjin noticed it as well when she stopped talking.

“I’m still older than you, you know?” the raven said to the younger girl, leaning back and resting her head on Sooyoung’s shoulder.

“That means nothing when you’re lacking in the basic thing that is taking care of yourself,” Hyunjin countered. “I’ll let you be for now, but I’m keeping your car keys.” she said before turning to her girlfriend and joining her conversation with Jiwoo and Haseul.

“You wanna go outside for a bit?” the younger girl said on her ear, at which Sooyoung just nodded simply before motioning with her head for the girl to go ahead, following her once she got off of her seat.

Stepping outside on the streets, she observed as the other leaned back against the wall, hands rummaging through her jacket pockets, until she finally found what she was looking for. Pulling one small cigarette metal case and opening, Sooyoung observed as Jinsol grabbed a joint holding it between her lips, putting the case back in her pocket and pulling out then a lighter.

"Do you mind?" She asked looking at her, and Sooyoung just smiled.

"Go ahead." She replied sheepishly, leaning against a lamp post across the other, taking in the vision of how beautiful Jinsol looked while lighting the joint and inhaling the smoke slowly, eyes closed, opening her lips to exhale and then letting a relaxed smile appear. She watched as the girl took a couple more drags, not really saying anything, before Jinsol extended the joint her way, opening only one eye to look at her. 

"Sure." As Sooyoung got closer to her and made a motion for the joint but Jinsol pulled her hand back, placing the joint between her own lips and taking a long drag. Beckoning Sooyoung closer by a hand on her hip, she moved her hands to each side of Sooyoung's face and pressed their lips together as she blew the smoke gently. Sooyoung closed her eyes as she inhaled the smoke, putting both her hands on the girls waist, keeping herself steady and pulling the other closer.

Jinsol watched through half lidded eyes as she took the smoke in then exhaled before leaning further in, pressing their lips together on a kiss.

A sweet but firm kiss, nothing like the innocent pecks they had been sharing lately. Jinsol was kissing her like she meant it, moving her hands to the back of Sooyoung’s neck while she gripped her waist tighter. Pulling them closer together somehow. She couldn’t help but lean further in as she felt Jinsol nip at her lower lip, pressing the girl flush against the hard brick wall, releasing a low breath as she felt nails raking at her nape. 

Their moment was short lived as they heard a couple of chuckles coming from their side, pulling away from Jinsol but still being kept in place as the girl moved her grip to her shoulder, they watched a few drunkards leaving the pub. As they watched the group leaving Sooyoung placed her head on the girl’s shoulder, suddenly realising the reality of what they were doing before and blushing when she felt rather than heard Jinsol letting a low laugh, kissing the side of her head.

“Let’s go back inside before they come after us, okay?” 

* * *

  
  


“So, what are you and Jinsol doing?” Heejin had asked as they sat themselves on the floor of the practice room, having gone through their choreography for the thousandth time that day, “She told Hyun that you guys kissed the other day.” she completed when Sooyoung didn’t reply.

“I don’t really know what is going on there, Jinnie.” she said pulling her legs closer to her chest, “I don’t even know where it came from, it just happened once, than it happened again, and it keeps happening.”

“Do you want it to stop?” Heejin had said leaning back against the mirror.

“Not really, I jus-”

“You just want to know what’s going on.” Sooyoung sighed at that, she just wanted to know what was going on for once, this unspoken thing they were doing was fine. She was fine with whatever Jinsol had to give her. But she wanted more, she wanted the late night calls to mean more, to hear everything and anything she had to say, to hear her soothing humming tone as she studied and ran her hands across Sooyoung’s back, to count the tattoos on her body, to kiss her firmly against the door, feel her firm hands on her hips pulling her closer, feel her warmth against her body.

She wanted so much more than what she was being given.

“Firstly, this was the sappiest shit I’ve ever heard coming from your mouth. Second, have you thought about asking her what is going on?” Heejin spoke up and Sooyoung realized that she was speaking out loud all this time. “Communication is key, yada yada yada.”

“Sure, I’ll just go up to her and say: _Hey, we’ve been doing this weird flirt thing for a while and we made out the other day, wanna do it again? Without clothes on though._ ” Sooyoung snarled her reply.

“I was talking about talking about your feelings, you know? But if you wanna go all ‘ _hey let’s bang’_ I guess it works.” 

“Isn’t that how you got a girlfriend in the first place?” she said pushing the younger one’s shoulder playfully, “Or did you forget how your trainwreck of a plan to _bang that one hot chick from the soccer team_ turned into you drunkenly approaching Hyunjin and saying that you wouldn’t give her a yellow card if she took off her shirt? I don’t even know how it worked.” 

“We don’t talk about my freshman year, Sooyoung, I thought I made that clear.” the girl groaned, hands covering her face, then she turned towards Sooyoung, taking a deep breath before speaking again. “You bottle a lot in, Soo. At least ask her where you guys stand, I don’t want any of you to get hurt because you’re both scared of talking about shit.”

“I’ll try.” she responded, patting the other’s head gently.

“That’s all I ask for.”

* * *

  
  
  


Sooyoung liked being in control, she liked knowing how things were going to go, she liked when things went as planned or to have this false illusion that they were going her way.

But right now, being pressed roughly against a door wasn’t exactly how she planned her night to go and it was definitely Heejin’s fault. 

It all started when earlier that evening the junior busted into her apartment demanding they went to this random frat party since it was the last party of the semester or something along these lines, and after five minutes of pleading and Heejin making a disgustingly adorable puppy face, Sooyoung ended up being dragged to a crowded frat house, with loud music being blasted and very cheap drinks being served.

Oh boy, was she glad that she convinced Heejin to at least pre-game at her place before leaving. 

So a couple hours later and several drinks in, she had already lost the other girl, and was already too far gone into drunk behavior. Dancing in the middle of the makeshift dance floor with a bunch of sweaty people until she felt a strong grip on her waist, and a strange body getting closer to hers, getting ready to turn around and smack whoever thought that getting handsy with her was a good idea, but she was kept in place as the person pressed their body against hers and spoke onto her ear.

“Thought I had seen you around.”

Jinsol.

Jinsol was there, pressed close on her back, hand making a way to her stomach.

Her skin was burning, and she felt the urge to turn around rise again for a completely different reason than before as the hand was pressed flush against her abs, nails scratching the area slightly and the act approximated them even more. And so she did turn around, but the predatory look in Jinsol’s face made she almost regret her decision. The girl had an evil smirk on her lips, eyes dark and hazy that almost made Sooyoung shiver. The hand that was once on her stomach got to her hand grasping it firmly, then she was being pulled out of the dance floor and into an empty room.

And there came her actual predicament, as soon as they were into the room, her body was pushed roughly against the door. As the other leaned in for a kiss, a kiss with the same firmness of the one they shared outside the bar, but there was no sweetness, there was something else, a purpose of sorts and it made her feel like she was being engulfed by flames. The hold on her hips tightened and she had to suppress a moan as she felt Jinsol pull away from the kiss, biting her lower lip in the process.

“Fancy meeting you here, Sol.” she said a little out of breath, and flushed as Jinsol let a low laugh out and her mouth made its way down Sooyoung’s neck, pressing open mouthed kisses. Sooyoung felt like she was already melting.

“Didn’t know frat parties were your thing.”

“T-They aren’t” she stuttered as she felt hands traveling upwards inside her crop top. “Heejin dragged me here.”

“Remind me to thank her later then.” the girl in front of her said as she left an excruciatingly long kiss below her earlobe before nipping at it slightly. Her hands instantly travelled up to the girl’s hair and she heard a low chuckle, slender fingers pressing strongly against her ribs. “Can I take you home, Kitten?”

The cab ride to Jinsol’s place was silent, but the girl held a firm grasp on her thigh. The predatory smirk was long gone, but the look was still there, dark and alluring. Like a Siren pulling Sooyoung to the dangerous waters, ready for her downfall.

As they got to the girls place the hand only moved to hold her own, pulling her into the building.

Sooyoung was starting to think that the girl had a thing with doors, since as soon as they got into the apartment she was pushed against a door _again_. Sooyoung huffed a desperate sound when Jinsol bit the place were neck and shoulder met, surely leaving a mark there.

What was it with the biting? Was she a fucking vampire? _Was she going to fuck a vampire_?

Wait, were they _really_ going to fuck?

She had told Heejin that she would try to talk to Jinsol. This wasn’t talking. This was the furthest thing from talking.

She was brought back to reality when the hands that were previously holding her against the door started making their way across her body, fingers gripping her sides with possessiveness and Sooyoung gasped at the sensation, making the hands stop suddenly.

“Hey, you’re still with me?” she heard the question and opened her eyes to see Jinsol looking at her with a tender smile on her face, the aforementioned rough touch being replaced by gentleness, but eyes remained hooded, pupils blown wide.

“Uhm, I’m here.” she stopped herself from talking by grasping the other girls face between her hands, taking her lips on a heated kiss. “Fuck, Jinsol, what are you doing to me?” she whispered breathless as they pulled apart, a ghost of a smirk making itself known on the other girl’s lips.

“Will you let me take care of you tonight, Sooyoung?” The girl responded, the sound of her name coming from Jinsol’s lips luring her into deeper waters, placing a gentle hand on her hip and an even softer kiss at the corner of her lips. Sooyoung nodded quickly, pulling the younger one in for a messy kiss before letting herself be dragged over towards the bed. 

* * *

  
  


She was cold.

That was the first thought that ran through Sooyoung's mind the next morning, then she came to notice that she was also naked.

She was naked. In a bed that wasn't hers — nothing really foreign to her to be honest.

But the memories of the past night came through quickly, memories of gasps and moans filling the walls around them as slim hands worked their way across her body, the same hands that kept her held tightly in place as her body went through spasms again and again, a velvety voice whispering praises like " _You're doing so good, Kitten, I'm so proud._ " on her ear all through the night.

Jinsol's voice; Jinsol's hands; Jinsol's body against hers; Jinsol.

Jinsol who wasn't in bed with her right now. The same Jinsol that she was supposed to have a talk about what they were doing.

Oh god, she had sex with Jinsol.

She opened her eyes and sat up on the bed quickly, a dumb decision on her part, since her head hurt like hell and she felt like death. She heard a small chuckle and turned her head to see Jinsol clad in only a towel looking at her with amusement in her eyes, a familiar lazy smile adorning her lips.

"Go freshen up, there's a toothbrush for you on the sink" the girl said as she moved towards her dresser "I'll leave some clothes for you here, okay?"

"We had sex" Sooyoung said still in her dazed stage. "Sol, we slept together."

"Yes, we did, Kitten." The girl responded pulling a couple of sweat pants and shirts from her drawers and placing them on top of the bed, moving towards her, towell still tightly wrapped around her slender frame. She held Sooyoung’s chin firmly, placing a contrasting gentle kiss on the confused one’s lips before pulling away and completing, "And we can talk about it over breakfast, ok?"

As she showered, slowly since she wasn’t really excited about having whatever talk they were going to have once she got out of the shower. Her thoughts kept rushing through her mind at an impressive speed. What was Jinsol feeling? She seemed weirdly calm about everything. But that was the thing, Jinsol was rarely anything other than calm. Was everything just an one night stand for her? Sooyoung wasn’t exactly ready to hear the other one’s thoughts on that matter, but she had told Heejin that she would talk things through.

As she stepped out of the bathroom, wearing the clothes that were previously lent to her, she could hear the faint sound of the coffee machine working and looked over to see the television turned on on mute, the news playing. Moving towards the kitchen area, she saw Jinsol, who was now _thankfully_ wearing clothes, in front of the coffee maker holding a cold bottle of water against her forehead, eyes closed shut.

So she wasn’t the only one feeling like shit.

“You know painkillers are a thing, right?” she said with a small giggle, leaning against the threshold.

“Already took them,” the other retorted without opening her eyes, but showing a silly smile and pointing in the general direction of the kitchen counter “there’s some for you over there, in case you need it.”

Getting the painkillers and a bottle of water from the fridge Sooyoung settled herself on one of the counter seats, keeping her eyes on the girl who was still in the same position as before, “Are you alive up there?”

“Barely, I’ve ordered some food from the bakery nearby, d’you like pastries?” she responded when the doorbell rang suddenly, moving from her resting position to answer the door. “Can you get the coffee?”

Setting their mugs full of steaming coffee on the small coffee table and sitting with her back resting on the couch, Sooyoung listened as the other girl spoke to the delivery person, finishing the transaction and closing the door behind her. She watched as Jinsol placed their food on the coffee table, looking through the small bags before handing a couple to Sooyoung and sitting besides her.

“What do you remember?”

  
“Everything.”

“Good,” Jinsol retorted taking a bite of the croissant she picked from the bags “Do you regret it?”

“No.” How could she? She hadn’t let go for awhile, but everything had felt so right, everything about the other girl felt right. “Do you?” she asked trying to sound nonchalant, but she could see that she failed as the girl tried to stifle a laugh while she took a sip of her coffee.

“You don’t have to be so nervous you know?” she answered smiling, but then got serious as she continued without looking in the older’s direction “I can’t find it in myself to regret anything involving you, Sooyoung.” 

She couldn’t find words to answer the other, fiddling with the mug she was holding, but she was beaten as Jinsol kept talking.

“I shouldn’t have gone about this the way I did though, I’m not very proud of that.”

“What do you mean?” she questioned, looking at the girl beside her, who was looking at her own cup of coffee.

“You deserved so much better than some half assed flirting when I was high, drunk or both,” the grip on the mug tightened a bit, before she let go, gaze moving to the tv in front of them, then to her eyes. “You’re too precious for this, Sooyoung.”

“It worked though,” she retorted with a smirk and then sighed exasperated, running her hands through her short hair. “I like you, Sol, I like you so much that it’s fucking stupid sometimes. I don’t even know when it started.”

“I’ve only really wanted to take care of you, you know?” she flushed red as she heard those words, being reminded immediately of the previous night, and Jinsol laughed openly at her reaction. “Not like that, you pervert.” She said pushing her shoulder lightly “I mean, not _only_ like that. You’re always paying attention to everyone else, always worried about something. I wanted to see if I could make you let go of all this for a bit.”

“You’ve always made me feel like I didn’t have to think so much about what I was doing or saying.” She said low, almost a whisper, looking at everything but the girl by her side. “But Heejin says I overthink things _a lot_ and you made me go kind of stupid most of the time we spent together.”

“You’re so fucking adorable,” Jinsol said with a chuckle, picking her coffee mug up again, wincing at the now lukewarm liquid “I like you too, you know? I’m just… I get messy with these things, feelings I mean. They get all over the place sometimes, and I get careless and do stupid shit.” She made a vague gesture with her free hand.

“Like show up drunk out of your ass at random frat parties and making a move on the girl you’ve been _high key_ flirting with for months?” she said getting another shove and a loud laugh out of the other girl.

  
“Yes, something like that”

“Believe me, I get the whole feelings thing. But do you think we can try to figure it out? Figure us out?”

“There’s nothing that I would like more than that, kitten.” Sooyoung saw her place the mug back on the coffee table before turning her way, taking her face gently and capturing Sooyoung’s lips between her own on a gentle kiss, tender and warm. She could feel the storm that was going inside her mind before settle down, being replace by slow waves, embracing her. “Will you let me take take care of you on a _totally non sexual way_ , kitten?”

Sooyoung chuckled deeply before replying.

“Only if you let me take care of you too.” 

  
  
  



End file.
